What Should Have Happened
by NikkiB1973
Summary: I shouldn't be writing another one-shot but after seeing this deleted scene from the film New Moon I had to write something. This starts at the point where Jake is driving Bella home after the infamous cliff dive... Set In New Moon AU


**What Should Have Happened...**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I shouldn't be writing another one-shot but after watching this deleted scene from the film New Moon, which I saw posted on JBNP, I just had to write something. Why this scene was cut from the original film, I don't know. It was so much better than the one they included, grrr...it starts from the part where Jacob is driving Bella home after her infamous jump from that damn cliff. Taylor and Kristen did an awesome job in this deleted scene and it is such a shame they cut it, sighs...here is my continuation...**_

Jacob switched off the loud engine of Bella's Chevy, leaned back against the bench seat and closed his eyes; his strong hands gripped the steering wheel as he reflected on what they had just been talking about on the drive back to her house. It was dark outside, the only light was the dull glow from the small bulb encased in the roof of the truck. He felt so tired, not so much physically but mentally. Seeing Bella floating lifelessly atop the choppy waves had nearly made his heart stop. The memory made him nauseous, he still didn't think she really understood the import of what she had done by recklessly jumping off the cliff.

"Jake..." her hoarse voice pierced his melancholia. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. Bella's face was paler than normal, her lovely hair was plastered to her head where it was still in the midst of drying out. Her brown eyes reflected her own exhaustion. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and had to force his hands to unclench from the steering wheel. "You scared the hell out of me, Bells...why did you not wait for me?"

Bella hung her head, hiding her face from view. "I told you...I was getting tired of waiting. I'm sorry.." she mumbled. "I really am."

"I know, you always are..." Jacob turned to look out into the dark night again. "I don't think I can help you anymore, Bella. It's just too hard, seeing you like that."

Bella glanced up at him from under her long lashes. He sounded so defeated, he was her sun and rescuer, she needed him to be strong. Without him she couldn't survive. She twisted around in her seat so she was facing him. "Please Jake, I need you. Don't abandon me too..." she begged him.

Jacob refused to look at her. He slumped in his seat. After everything she had gone through with that Cullen leech, was he really any better for her? He was a monster too, look what Sam had done unintentionally to Emily. "I'm a monster, Bella. I can't be there for you like I wanted. Everything has changed..." his voice was so low that Bella had to lean even closer to hear his words.

"You're not a monster,Jake. Don't think that..." Bella cursed her hoarse voice. Her throat was still sore after her diving disaster. She regretted her reckless decision to jump off the cliff, it was her pathetic longing to hear Edward's voice that had pushed her over the edge. Now look what her actions had done to her best friend. She edged closer to him, she could feel the heat pouring off of his body and it eased the ache in her heart. "You're special, and my best friend. It hurts me when you talk like that..."

Jacob took a deep breath, wanting so much to believe her words. He turned his head and was surprised at just how close she was to him. She was kneeling on the bench seat and their faces were now only inches apart. His heart began to race in his chest as he stared into her eyes. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm losing myself..." he admitted.

Bella reached out a trembling hand and placed it on his arm. His own hand automatically moved to enclose her own. He massaged the skin gently to warm her cold fingers. "You won't lose yourself, Jake. I won't let you...I'll remind you everyday how special you are to me..."

"Really?" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Bella closed her eyes and soaked in his warmth. "Yes...you are everything to me." Her breath fanned across his hot skin, making it tingle.

They remained silent for a few moments, the only sound in the cab of the truck was the breaths that each of them took. For those few precious minutes they felt at peace, the chaotic course their lives had taken culminating to this moment in time. Bella opened her eyes again to find Jacob gazing at her intently. Their heads were still resting together, so close that if she moved even a millimetre their lips would be touching. She saw his dark eyes flick down to her mouth and then back up to her eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest, she could see that he was pondering whether to kiss her; it was written all over his face. This was the closest they had been since reconnecting. She had a decision to make.

Jacob swallowed nervously as he took the initiative and inclined his head closer to hers, he closed his eyes as he pressed his lips onto hers. Bella had not stopped him, she closed her own eyes and let him move his mouth against her own. The heat that had been warming her skin, now flooded her soul as she hesitantly reciprocated. Their breaths mingled as the kiss intensified, Jacob cupped her face gently with his hands and she gripped his bicep to steady herself as she let him lead the kiss, matching his every move.

The seconds ticked by as they continued to take comfort from each other. For the first time in months, Edward Cullen vanished from Bella's thoughts as she was consumed by Jacob. It felt freeing and the heavy weight wrapped around her heart melted under his heat. Eventually they had to break apart as they needed to breathe. Their foreheads touched as they smiled at each other shyly. Jacob placed his hand over Bella's and interlaced their fingers. Neither felt the need to speak for the moment.

"Do you think we could just stay here forever?" Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"You might get hungry after a while. Werewolf metabolism and all that..." Bella teased him, she twisted around in her seat and rested her head on his chest as he draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah...I 'spose..." Jacob agreed, grinning.

Bella's throat felt scratchy. "I wonder how long I am going to be speaking like this?" she rasped.

"I kinda like your voice at the moment. It sounds sexy..." He laughed as she hit his chest lightly. All his earlier weariness had been dispelled. He had not felt so happy in such a long time. He glanced down at Bella. Her eyes were half shut, she was obviously still exhausted from her aborted cliff dive. But she had a small smile on her face. That was what he had been dying to see. He had made her smile, just him...not the ghost of the leech.

"Jake, can you take me back to yours. I don't want to stay in my house alone..." Bella's voice was low as she spoke.

Jacob stroked her hair back from her face and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah...I was kinda hoping you would ask..."

Bella smiled up at him and nestled closer to his side. He kept one arm around her as he re started the engine. It rumbled to life as he began to back out of the driveway. The truck's headlights lit up the road as he spun around and headed back toward La Push. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a dark Mercedes parked on the other side of the road. For a brief instant he thought he saw a pair of golden eyes gleaming through the darkened windows. He must be mistaken. Just to make sure he stepped on the gas, increasing the trucks speed.

Bella glanced up at him. She had been resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She had not seen the Mercedes. It was well behind them now. "Are you okay, Jake?" She asked.

He smiled down at her; tightening his arm around her. "I'm fine honey. You rest, we will be home soon."

Bella settled back down and closed her eyes again, quickly drifting into sleep. Jacob kept his eyes on the road ahead, one hand gripping the steering wheel as he drove back toward home.

_**A/N-That's better, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
